Ursa totemic
Ursa totemics are the biggest, meanest and most feral of furbolgs. They tower above humans and orcs, and can snap elven necks with single paw swipes. They are immensely strong and tough, and focus on improving their natural, bearlike natures. They disembowel dragons with their claws and crush small creatures that come within their grasp. These creatures achieve a higher level of power and feral grace; many think that ursa totemics are infused with the power of the twin bear demigods (Ursoc and Ursol). The ursa totemic is a powerful melee fighter and can take a prodigious amount of damage before falling. Ursa totemics represent the continued evolution of their race and are strong melee combatants that rely on natural weapons and sheer toughness to see them through. The ursa totemic rends and mangles his opponents, crushes them in bear hugs, rips them apart with his jaws, and only then notices that he is bleeding from dozens of wounds. Furbolgs are naturally strong, tough and wild, and the ursa totemic continues to develop these qualities. Other furbolgs consider ursa totemics to be the pinnacle of their race; they pay them almost as much honor as their shaman. An ursa totemic is a great help to his tribe. Ursa totemics range into the wilderness, attacking the furbolgs' enemies - often other furbolgs (either corrupted or uncorrupted, depending on whether the ursa totemic is corrupted or not). They also tackle large, dangerous prey - creatures such as kodo beasts, thunder lizards, and bull walruses can feed many hungry furbolgs (well, two or three of them usually). Corrupted ursa totemics terrorize forests, setting upon innocent travelers and incautious adventurers, leaving little but blood splatters and chunks of meat. Ursa totemics are perhaps more likely than other furbolgs to move beyond their forests' borders and take on a life of adventure. Furbolg totemics often need to continue battling against more and more powerful creatures, and sometimes they exhaust a supply of such creatures around their homes. They get bored killing weakling enemies and unresisting prey. Some ursa totemics are gripped with a burning anger at the beings who corrupted much of their race, and they stalk from their forests to destroy the demons and Scourge that mutilated their people. Others make friends with night elf adventurers (or adventurers of other races) and find a common cause. Ursa totemics battle with ferocious and animalistic brutality. They drop to all fours for a quick swipe, leap to their feet for a backhand, plow into their opponents with sheer strength, and otherwise go absolutely crazy in combat. They need their mobility to make full use of their ursine skills, and armor impedes their movement. An ursa can enter a terrifying frenzy: he barrels into his opponents, roaring, swinging and biting, flinging blood and body parts into the air and he may strike with a flurry of blows at the expense of accuracy. A totemic’s hide continues to thicken and toughen and he adds layers of muscle as he progresses; his claws too lengthen, thicken and toughen, eventually becoming stronger than steel. He is adept at fighting with both claws. The ursa totemic’s jaws are strong enough to deal damage and he is adept at drawing his victims close so he can savage them at his leisure. He can send opponents flying with mighty sweeps of his paws, and is skilled at ripping his foes’ muscles and sinews. His final method is to crush his opponents by pulling them into his muscular embrace and squeezing until he hears bones snap and feels liquid splattering onto his feet.Alliance Player's Guide, 65-67 References Category:Furbolgs Category:Prestige classes Category:Alliance Player's Guide